


Fine Lines: Supreme Council

by elle_chappell



Series: Fine Lines [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Dominant Armitage Hux, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Power Play, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, general hux angst, general hux imagine, general hux one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_chappell/pseuds/elle_chappell
Summary: You attend a meeting of the Supreme Council with the other Generals. Does General Hux still have the command he once had?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, General Hux/ Reader
Series: Fine Lines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773505
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Fine Lines: Supreme Council

**Author's Note:**

> I have a hard core crush on Hux/Domhnall Gleeson right now and extremely touch starved in lockdown! My first ever go at writing fanfic/smut, any feedback welcome. Thanks xxx

You march along the corridors of the Finalizer; Ren had called an emergency meeting of the Supreme Council. The council was made up of generals across the First Order to strategize. As you stride along the corridor stormtroopers and lower ranking officers alike jump to move out of your way and salute you as you pass. You smile to yourself; you love the power that exudes from your every pore and the effect it has on others.

The First Order had always been in your life, there was no other existence or future for you. You rose through the ranks of the Order over the past five years and were recently awarded the rank of general following the death of Snoke and the rise of Ren, this made you one of the youngest individuals to ever be made a general. The only other individual rising this quick being General Hux when he gained his rank some years ago. 

The closer you got to the meeting room you notice muddy footprints plastered across the usually reflective black surface of the floor. You raise an eyebrow in distaste, the Knights of Ren. You just know Hux will have an aneurism when he sees this mess. You round the corner into the meeting room to find many of the other generals already seated behind the long matte black conference table. You quickly take the first available seat you see and wait in silence for Ren.

You continue to stare forward when suddenly a severed head was dumped on the conference table in front of you. A light spray of what you can only assume is blood dusts your left cheek, making you flinch. You weren’t squirmy in the slightest, but you would still rather not be coated in some random individuals’ blood. You quickly bring a hand up to wipe your cheek before Ren makes his way round the table more. Happy you got most of it, you quickly wipe your hand in your trouser leg before resting both hands on your thighs.

“We have a spy in our ranks-” Ren declares as he makes his way to the other end of the meeting room. His tone was almost calm, not something you expected from the ever-petulant child. The news did not exactly shock you; the Order was barely holding together at the seams since the death of Snoke.

“- who just sent a message to the resistance… whoever this traitor is won’t stop us… with what I have seen on Exegol… the First Order is about to become a true empire”.

You keep your eyes tracked on Ren as he makes his way to the back window. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes slightly at his claims, what could he truly know? He had no idea how to lead the First Order, he’s too interested in finding the girl.

You look down the table to see Allegiant General Pryde glaring at Hux who sat opposite him. Pryde was only recently awarded his rank the same time as you. Ren apparently wanted more ‘experience’ in the higher ranks. The position really should have gone to Hux, he more or less had the rank under Snoke but Ren being the child that he is opted for the older man. Hux had dedicated his whole life to the Order, he championed new technology and revitalised the stormtrooper programme. The Order would never be where it is now if it weren’t for Hux and it annoyed you that he never seemed to get the recognition he deserved. 

Ren begins to slowly turn away from the window and look over his shoulder,

“I sense unease… about my appearance General Hux”, everyone around the conference table turns to stare at the red headed General. His sculpted face appeared as composed as ever though, he kept his gaze set firmly on Ren,

“About the mask? No Sir”, you knew it must kill him inside having to refer to Ren as ‘Sir’ and you could relate, “well done” he finished with a small nod.

You smile to yourself; you knew Hux laced his words with sarcasm, but Ren was too stupid to notice that fact. You had joked with Hux before about Ren’s need to wear a mask because he was too weak to be able to conceal his emotions. The voice of General Parnadee breaks through the silent pause,

“I like it”. You roll your eyes at the comment. What had the First Order come to? The once feared and revered First Order now sat around tables and complimented each other’s appearances. You notice similar look of disdain grow on the face of General Hux as he scrunched his nose with slightly parted lips before pulling them into a straight line. You knew it was deeply inappropriate, but you couldn’t help but consider the fact that even with a look of disdain, General Hux still managed to look gorgeous. His bright hair contrasted his smooth pale skin deliciously and his pink plump lips always seemed to consume an unhealthy amount of your attention span. You’d been harbouring something of a crush on Hux for a while, you were a powerful general in your own right and revered by many but something about Hux made you nothing more than a girl with a crush.

The voice of General Quinn pulled you from your thoughts,

“Forgive me Sir… but these allies on Exegol… they sound like a cult… conjurers and soothsayers”

Pryde didn’t take any time to counter the, arguably bold, statements from Quinn,

“They’ve conjured legions of star destroyers, the sith fleet will increase our resources 10,000-fold” Pryde spat back before slowly redirecting his gaze to Hux opposite him, “such range and power will correct the error of Starkiller base”.

What. A. Dick. It was common knowledge to all high-ranking officers that the collapse of Starkiller was not the fault of Hux but rather Ren who managed to let a scavenger girl, a traitorous trooper, some sort of standing dog and a pensioner destroy the base. Pryde knew this is as well but he also knew that Hux was out of favour with Ren so anything that made him look incompetent would likely gain him favour with Ren. Pryde was essentially kissing the ass of Ren ever since he gained his rank. It pissed you off how many people in the Order were more concerned with their rank than the success of the Order itself.

Hux simply glared back at Pryde, he didn’t need words to respond, his deathly stare was enough. It sent a shiver up your spine to see Hux like this again, he was still a powerful man, in fact you could practically feel his commanding power vibrating off him in this very meeting room, you dig your nails into the skin of your thighs to subdue the building pressure building between your legs at the thought of Hux’s commanding demeaner. However, since the rise of Ren he was somewhat different, it was like he had been castrated, all his gumption was gone. You hated seeing him like this, a man with such experience, intelligence and power should not just be the lapdog to Pryde.

The voice of General Parnadee finally broke the intense staring match between Hux and Pryde, 

“We’ll need to increase recruitments… harvest more of the galaxy’s young”

“This fleet, what is it? A gift?” General Quinn interjects. Ren fixes his gaze on the General, “What is he asking for in return? Does that-” Quinn was cut off by a sudden lack of air. Ren shot out his hand placing Quinn in a force hold lifting him up to the ceiling as he continued to steal oxygen from Quinn’s lungs. Everyone around the conference table arched their necks looking upwards towards the struggling general.

Allegiant General Pryde looked particularly shocked at the events unfolding, which made you chuckle in your mind. This man had not worked around Ren enough yet to know his ways. While many others had a look of shock and horror plastered across their faces, you and General Hux remained as composed as ever. No emotion crossing your faces whatsoever in response to Ren’s tantrum 

“Prepare to crush any worlds that defy us”, Ren brings his hands down to rest on the conference table, “my knights and I are going hunting for the scavenger”. You roll your eyes for the umpteenth time, him and his bloody scavenger. Ren proceeded to march out of the room, a few of his knights entered to collect the limp body of General Quinn and the severed head before following him out. A few of the other Generals turned to face one another, to see how the others were reacting before silently standing to leave.

You remain sat for a while longer, as does General Hux, you both slowly begin to stand. Hux makes his way around to the opposite side of the conference table to exit the room from the other side. As he approaches where you stand your eyes meet both silently conveying the same thought, that the fall of the First Order was imminent. As he’s about to pass you, you reach out a hand and rest it gently on his arm causing him to stop in his tracks before slowly turning his body to face your own. You keep your hand on his arm for a moment longer, not wanting to break the contact between you both, before finally dropping it back to your side.

The last few Generals had finished leaving the room, leaving just you and the General in silence.

“Sir”, you pause looking up to meet his emerald green eyes, “the Order will fail, it is just a matter of time now” you say with a defeated tone. Technically you should not be saying such things, but you knew you could trust Hux, he was the only other one who felt so strongly about the Order. Looking down at you, he lets out a small sigh from his parted lips. 

“I fear you are correct General L/N”

“Ren is compromising everything the Order stands for just so he can go running around after his girlfriend. He is compromising everything you have built Hux”. Hux simply continues to stare down at you, “only you have the ability to get us back on track” you breathe as you canter your body closer to him. Hux’s brows furrow slightly at your words, he hadn’t been used to receiving praise in recent times.

“And what are you suggesting L/N?” inquires Hux curiously as he too canters towards you, closing the gap between you both even more. Your breath hitches in your mouth at the proximity that you now shared with such a commanding man. A tingling sensation began to dance across your sex, you shuffle your legs slightly trying to relieve the building sensation with some friction. You gulp heavily as you stare back at the General, the only audible sound being your increasingly loud breathing,

“Tha- that we need a new leader” you whisper. Hux’s jaw clenches at your words, his gaze leaving your own to analyse the rest of your face but choosing not to break the silence, “I was think-

“Yes?” Hux interrupted you, his eyes now seemingly fixed on your lips.

“I was thinking”, you pause, standing up on your toes and arching your head upwards to reach the ear of Hux as you close the gap between your bodies making them impossibly close, “Supreme Leader Hux has a good ring to it” you continue with a lustful whisper. You linger in your position a moment longer, your warm breath ghosting Hux’s neck. You step back to analyse the General’s reaction. Your suggestion could go one of two ways, either he agrees, or he kills you.

Hux’s eyes are hooded as they stare down at you, his plump lips parted,

“Say it again” he whispers. Your eyes widen slightly at his request, but you eagerly comply,

“Supreme Leader Hux”. The title was even arousing you; god only knows what it must be doing to him. He begins to lean in, lowering himself so he was eye-level with you,

“That is treason L/N” he whispers back. His eyes seemed darker than the bright green they appeared to be earlier. His pupils were blown wide with pure lust and desire. You bring your face close to his, the tips of your noses ghosting one another as you feel his warm breath cover your lips,

“Supreme… Leader…Hux” you breathe heavily. All you hear is a primal growl before he crashes his lips against your own. You let out a small groan at the sudden intimacy, your mouths working perfectly in sync with one another. You pull away at the same time, both breathing heavily as you stared into one another’s eyes. Without letting any more time pass, Hux places his large hands on your waist, letting them rest there for a moment before moving them down to your hips and the top of your thighs. You clench as his hands continue to travel downwards towards your pussy. Hux kneaded the flesh on your upper thigh before moving them around your leg and picking you up, pulling your core close to his own. You wrap your legs around his hips, desperate for even more contact and pressure between you.

Hux backs you up against the conference table, removing his hands he cups your face to kiss you deeply. You let out another moan as he pushed you on conference table and invaded your mouth with his tongue, Hux smiles against your lips before returning his tongue. The intimacy and risk of someone walking in on you sparking the already present embers in your core to a raging fire.

With lust consuming your body and senses, you move your hands to desperately undo his collar, you then move down to the thick belt. There was a clang as his belt fell to the tiled floor, finally allowing you to unzip his glossy black jacket. You had always been desperate to see what his uniform was hiding. It was a sin that First Order uniforms concealed so much skin. You pushed the jacket of his shoulders, Hux removing his hands from your face to finish pulling the sleeves from his arms before promptly returning his hands to your body, resting them on your thighs. You were greeted by a black V-neck undershirt, you took a finger and hooked it under the V in the fabric pulling it down to reveal even more of Hux’s pale chest, taking in his pristine skin, you start to plant soft kisses on the exposed skin. A small moan left the lips of the General making you to clench from desire. There was something about hearing a, usually so composed and expressionless, man moan from your touch that just sent you over the edge.

The General continued to knead your thighs, inching them painfully slowly towards your inner thigh and up towards your sex. Growing inpatient, you drag your hands down his torso to hook your fingertips under the waistband of his trousers. You look up to him, a small smile covered his lips as he looked down, a devilish glint in his eyes.

“Inpatient are we L/N” he says smugly.

“Yes Sir” you moan back, bringing your legs up to wrap around his hips again. You could feel his hardness through his trousers as you did so, causing you to moan and clench simultaneously. He let out a small smirk in response.

“Me first” he replies as he hooks his hands under your trousers before slowly pulling them down. You lift yourself off the table slightly allowing him to pull them all the way down, so they gathered at your ankles. He took in the sight of your now swollen wet pussy,

“My my L/N you’re ready for me already” he said with a smug smile.

“I’m always ready to serve my Supreme Leader” you pant back.

The General suppressed a small moan from passing through his lips, he narrowed his eyes to you. A small tug at the corners of his mouth appeared as he proceeded to slowly sink down so he was crouching, eye-level with your sex. You caught your breath as you watched him sink down.

His leather clad hands rested on your knees before he pushed them outwards giving him more access before slowly sliding them up towards your core. His fingertips began to lightly trace small circles over your underwear, you hum at his touch trying to push yourself against his fingers for more of his touch. 

Hux begins to tut to himself as he shakes his head, 

“This just won’t do” he says softly but with a sinister grin. He grabs a hold of your underwear with both hands before violently ripping them from your body. You audibly gasp at his actions, your pussy increasingly pulsing. Hux then proceeds to ball up your torn underwear and stuff them into his trouser pocket. Turning his gem-like eyes to your own eyes, he brings a gloved hand to his mouth and places the tip of his gloved finger between his teeth before pulling the black leather away from his long pale fingers. You lean back on the table more, supporting yourself on your elbows, to take in even more of the man. Hux proceeds to repeat the same actions with his other gloved hand.

Letting your all-consuming lust guide your actions, you grab one of his hands and start sucking on his middle and index fingers, keeping your eyes locked with his the whole time. Hux looked slightly taken aback by your eagerness before promptly relaxing into your touch. 

In the moment you just wanted as much of the man as you could possibly get, you wanted to see, feel, touch, hear and taste him as much as possible. As you tasted his fingers you got a faint taste of leather mixed with his own unique aroma, you hummed against his fingers the more you tasted before removing them with a sloppy plop. The General stared at you for a moment,

“You really are something aren’t you L/N?”, you hum in response, a small smile on your face.

He drops to his crouching position again and lays a solid lick along your slit, you shudder in response, having to reposition yourself slightly on your elbows for more support, your body literally weakening from his touch. Hux begins to lay rhythmic patterns into your folds causing you to drop your head back, your eyes were scrunched shut from the building intensity and pleasure, your mouth agape. Needing more from him, you support yourself on one side and move a hand up to run through his red locks. Hux hummed into your pussy in reaction, small vibrations rippling through you caused you to moan out too. But even in this moment you couldn’t help but smile to yourself at the fact that your fierce and formidable General liked having his hair played with. You continue to play with his hair as he began to move his tongue quicker and quicker hitting your clit, Hux held on to your upper thighs firmly to keep them in place.

“Oh, FUCK Sir… I’m close… Sir?” you stutter out with increasing desperation. 

“Good” he spoke into your folds, another vibration rippling into you causes you to clench.  
“FUCK! Please…Supreme… Leader”, you use the title in hopes he will have mercy on you, “please… I need… you… inside me” you gasp out as he continuously hits your sensitive spot with his tongue.

Without warning Hux removes his tongue and grasp around your thighs to stand to his full height over you, you let out a small moan in protest.

“Who do you need inside you?”

You continue to breath heavily, “Supreme Leader Hux”. Hux’s eyes roll back into his head as his mouth falls open, the image of his pleasure was nearly enough to send you over the edge by itself. He returns his eyes to you,

“As you wish L/N” he replies moving his hands towards the button and zipper of his trousers. You sit up sharply catching hold of his hands looking up to him,

“Allow me… Supreme Leader” you whisper seductively, taking charge. You always enjoyed something about undressing men, especially their trousers, the anticipation of what they concealed excited you. As you tugged on his zip, Hux brought his hands up to your hair, pulling your pony tail out and running his hands through your light waves. His touch sent another tingle up your spine, warmth quickly following. You shuffled his trousers down a little and finally revealed him. Your eyes widen in response to his erect cock, he always radiated a big dick energy, but now you saw he had the goods to back it up. A small huff came from Hux as he took in your reaction,

“See something you like L/N” he whispers, you nod and hum in response, words failing you in the moment. Hux brings a hand to clutch you chin forcing your head up to look at him before bending down slightly to close the gap between you.

“I’ll have you begging for mercy L/N as I fuck you against this table” he whispers with a devilish grin.

Hux’s fingers leave your hair and chin, he pulls you closer to the edge of the table, giving him better access. Positioning yourself on your forearms, you look up at him as Hux lines himself up, shooting you one last smug grin before he finally pushes into you.

“FUCK!” Hux exclaims, all you can do is gasp from how impossibly full you feel. Hux sinks himself all the way in, pausing for a moment to let you adjust, he rests his hands firmly on your hips as he does so. He then pulls himself nearly all the way out before crashing back into you, you moan loudly in response.

“Do I make you want to scream L/N?”, all you can do is nod violently as he continues to pump in and out of you.

“No one has ever fucked you as hard as your Supreme Leader has, have they L/N?”

“N-no Sir” you practically shout. Hux was managing to angle himself perfectly to hit your sensitive spot with every thrust, every thrust inching you closer to your release. Hux’s grip tightens around your hips even more, bruises of his fingertips would no doubt dust your skin later. You bring your hands up to his muscular shoulders, digging your nails into his skin relieving your growing tension. Hux lets out a delicious moan in response, the sound of his pleasure made you clench around his cock, you were on the edge.

“S-sir?” you stammer out between breaths. Your desperation was growing, you were on the edge ready to let your building orgasm consume your body. Hux ignores your stammering as he continues to thrust into you, his rhythm becoming slightly more sporadic.

“Sir?” you try again, “pl-pleassse” you breathe.

“Beg for it L/N” he grunts back.

“Fuck! Please Sir let me cum” you pant back, your pleasure was close to being painful at this point. Hux lets out another grunt at your words before swiftly lifting your hips and thrusting into you again, the new position allowing him to somehow hit even deeper into you.

Hux pulls himself out about to thrust into you again before he leans down and whispers,

“Request granted”. With his words Hux slams back into you, finally sending you over the edge.

“OH SIR!” you moan into him, a flash of white light takes over your vision as your orgasm rips through your body, every muscle and nerve ending humming with pure ecstasy. Your whole body starts to spasm against the conference table as your pussy clamps onto your General’s cock.

“Fuck Y/N” he hisses through clenched teeth as he spills into you, your pussy continuing to clamp onto him, milking him for everything he had. The sound of your name falling from his lips sending another shiver through your already convulsing body. Hux bent down over your body to kiss you deeply as both of you saw out the end of your orgasms. His warm chest was pressed flush against your own as your tongues worked in perfect unison. You bring your hands up behind his neck to pull him closer into you, the Generals hands clutching at your sides.

You feel him soften in you before pulling away, but before he has chance to put his cock away you quickly slide off the table and crouch down in front of him. You were still so desperate to consume as much of his as possible. You took him inside your mouth to clean him of your mixed fluids as he begins to play with your hair again. 

Happy that he is clean from your combined fluids, you tuck him away before doing up the zipper and button of his trousers. You return to standing, licking your lips as you look back to Hux.

The General looked completely in awe of you. Hux gulped,

“What a diligent officer” he said softly as leant into you slightly, a small grin pulling at the corners of his lips. Hux bent down to retrieve his jacket, belt and gloves before pulling them back on. You groan internally as he gradually hides his flesh behind the First Order uniform again. Pulling your eyes away from his body you bend down to retrieve your trousers from around your ankles,

“I take it I can’t have my underwear back Sir”

Hux let out a small huff, “I have more need for your torn underwear than you L/N”

You gulp heavily at his words; he was fucking dirty and you loved it. Hux takes a small step towards you, arching his neck down to whisper into your ear,

“And I plan on ripping more than just your underwear off your body tonight L/N”

His words and warm breath against your skin was already causing a heat to pool between your legs again,

“Yes Sir” you whisper back.


End file.
